Assassin
by LilMissWolfGirl
Summary: Roxi Wolfe. The most cunning and talented Dark Arts trained assassin of the new age. What happens, though, when a task lands her in the grasp of the Order of the Phoenix and exposes her to an unfamiliar emotion...love? Fred Weasley/OC fanfic
1. You're Lying

**You're Lying!**

* * *

**A/N: Alright, here's the scoop. This story starts the night Harry's parents are murdered then skips to the equivalent of Harry's fifth year of Hogwarts after the Weasley boys leave and set up shop. I killed off Mad-eye instead of Black since he'll play a rather large role in this story. **

**Ok, now time for disclaimers, I own no part of Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. I am simply a fan!**

**On with the story!**

* * *

"It's all right my child, no one is going to hurt you here." Bellatrix cooed softly to the young girl huddled up in the corner as screams filled the house once more.

"_Uncle James! Aunt Lilly! Daddy!_" The young girl screeched, judging the strange woman before her before breaking past her only to be snatched up in Bellatrix's surprisingly strong grasp. "_Aunt Lilly!_" she cried as screams of protest and pain flooded her innocent ears, trying desperately to break free.

"Roxanne, knock it off this instant! You are as insolent as your father." Bellatrix demanded but the girl ignored her.

"_Let go of me you hag!_" She spat in between sobs. "_Daddy!" _She cried out again in desperation.

"Your father is dead." Bellatrix exclaimed in a desperate attempt to claim the girl's attention. Well it worked, just not the way Bellatrix had hoped it would.

The girl kicked and screamed more violently now, surprisingly strong for a mere four-year old. "_You're lying! My daddy is _not dead_! He's going to come back you'll see!"_

Bellatrix knelt down to eye-level in front of the girl, taking each blow the girl doled out with wavering patience. _Kids should come with an off switch…_ she thought bitterly. "Roxanne, my dear girl you must listen to me. It's not safe here, your daddy is not coming back. He was killed by a very mean wizard and I don't want you to get hurt as well." She insisted soothingly as explosions went off around them.

"_No you're mean! You're bad! You're lying! I want my daddy! I want my Aunt Lilly! I want my Uncle James! I want my Uncle Remus! I _don't _want _you_!" _Roxanne pleaded in the midst of her hysterics, her thrashing increasing.

_My lord does this child never tire?! _Bellatrix thought wearily as she sighed and scooped the young girl up in her arms. "I'm sorry my dear but you leave me no choice." She muttered before raising her wand. "Petrificus totalis." With that the girl went still and silent in her arms. Bellatrix held the girl close as she grasped the teddy bear she'd earlier turned into a port key and the two escaped just as the Dark Lord broke down next to their own, followed by an blood curdling scream.

Once they landed safely in the Death Eater encampment Bellatrix took off in a run. She knew it was only a matter of time before the Dark Lord returned in victory, and she had to somehow explain to him how she came to be. Most importantly, she had to rid the girl of any memory she still clung to of her retched cousin. She stole a glance down at the girl and couldn't help but grin. She was quite an attractive little girl, when she wasn't thrashing, screaming or crying that is. How could her low-life good-two-shoes cousin _possibly_ produce such a strong and vibrant girl? An unfamiliar feeling of guilt made Bellatrix almost regret lying to the girl. Almost.

So her father wasn't exactly 'dead', per say, but he _was_ facing a life sentence in Azkaban for mass murder so he'd be of no use to her upbringing anyway. Besides, who was he going to leave her with? The Potters were dead, that deranged werewolf was on the run, Pettigrew was dead, Longbottoms put in St Muggos by Bellatrix herself…and the boy never spoke to his family. The only reason she knew the girl even existed was because of sheer gossip. He'd obviously never been a good father to her, always hanging around with the no good mudblood lovers.

Suddenly Bellatrix was grabbed harshly by the shoulders and spun around by her sister's husband Lucius, nearly dropping Roxanne in the process.

"Where do you think you're going!?" He demanded, reeling back as he noticed the girl in her arms.

"Back to the encampment." She answered simply but he blocked her path once more.

"You can't! Didn't you hear!? The Dark Lord failed. The ministry is all over our asses, we have to get out of here now!"

Bellatrix froze, "No your lying Lucius! I was there! The Dark Lord.."

"His spell backfired on him. Now Bellatrix let's go! Narcissa is waiting with Draco for us." He urged her, tugging at her arm and they broke off in a run. "What is with the girl Bellatrix?" he asked after a moment.

"My cousin's daughter, found her at the Potter residence."

"Name?"

"As far as she'll be concerned after tonight, Roxi Wolfe. She will be raised as a true Deatheater and worshipper of the Dark arts."

Lucius nodded, "Come let's get out of here…" he said but no sooner were the words out of his mouth were the pair surrounded by Aurors.

"_Lucius!_" Bellatrix cried as she tossed the young girl to him as the Aurors caved in. "Keep her safe and remember what I said." He caught the girl easily and nodded, quickly Apparating himself and the girl to where his wife and son already resided.

The next morning, after a quick memory charm the girl was sweet and obedient but there was an underlying edge to her, a fierceness that grew with her as she grew. By the time she'd reached the age of seventeen she was the fiercest and most powerful witch of her age. Even with no formal schooling the girl's knack for Dark magic with or without a wand and even muggle fighting styles lead to her quick assent in the Deatheater chain of command as Voldemort's most trusted and skilled assasin.

One day the day came for her most important task yet. Roxi slipped the dagger into the secret pocket of her boot. She took one last look in the mirror, fixing her shoulder-length black hair, her blue eyes which were rimmed with black now filled with pure fury. She walked out the Malfoy mansion, her long emerald cloak concealing her body as she walked the deserted street. She pulled the hood up as she rounded the corner, Aparating abruptly under the cover of the shadows to an alley which opened up across from the Black residence.

Her mission was simple.

Kill the man who'd killed her father.

Kill the man that represented the only family Potter had left.

Kill Sirius Black.

* * *

**A/N: Hey I figured I might as well tell ya'll now things are not as they appear, but I bet you figured that out by now.**

**Any questions feel free to ask!**

**Ok I'm going to wait until I have at least 3 comments before I continue, after all, whats the point in bothering to write it if no one is going to read it?**


	2. Ensnared

**Ensnared **

* * *

_**A/N: Hey guys, alright I'm finally beginning this rather, epic tale. Sorry about the wait for all of those reading it but I begin my journey on this story as "Tale as Old as Time" comes to an end cause I simply can't keep up with two at one time.**_

_**Anyway, enjoy the show! **_

* * *

She perched herself on the roof with the agility and grace of a cat.

_It should be very simple…_ she thought triumphantly as she removed her cloak, laying it upon the roof. _He's old, alone and easily deceivable. _

She dropped down through the open window, landing softly and neatly in the room, careful not to disturb the owl perched in the cage. Roxi didn't dare to move a muscle for the form in the bed had stirred slightly. At that moment, the faint outline of that trademark scar shown in the dim moonlight. Harry Potter had come to visit his Godfather during the summer months. How sweet. She grimaced at the fact she could easily kill him. Kill the Dark Lord's main adversary in his sleep, but this wasn't her mission and he was the Dark Lord's mission. The boy didn't move again, but he did mutter a lot in his sleep…

She quickly slunk out into the deserted hall, sticking to the shadows, her long fingers wrapping around her wand. She whipped her head around when she heard the faint echoing of footsteps below. She quickly made her way to the edge of the landing, peering between the iron bars of the banister. Her sapphire eyes scanned the floor below her, finally locking on the back of her target's head. He was sitting in the over-stuffed armchair across from the fireplace, most likely asleep. There he was. After all these years. This was the man who killed her father was less than twenty feet beneath her. She grinned inwardly, tightening her grip on her wand and perched expertly atop the railing, slowly standing upright.

"You killed my father, abandoned my mother, and now its time you paid." She hissed as she let her curse fly.

Just as the stream of light left her wand she felt a piercing pain in her back, knocking her off balance. The force of the attack flung her harshly down the two flights of stairs. She felt every step, every bruise they formed. She finally came to abrupt halt after a few rolls across the hard floor. She began to push herself up off of the floor, glaring up at her attacker and was shocked to find not only one, but several adult wizards now clambering down the stairs. Her sources had been wrong, he wasn't alone. Roxi went to push herself off the floor once more but found her arms wouldn't budge. She whipped her head back forward and glared at the elderly wizard currently looming over her, her wand in hand.

"Drop it, geezer." She spat but he simply shook his head slowly and the next thing she knew her head hit the floor; everything went black.

"Who the bloody hell is that?!" Arthur stuttered, hurriedly adjusting his night cap.

"Everyone, this young woman is Roxi Wolf." Dumbledore stated simply, handing the extra wand to Remus as he began to draw a 'containment circle' along the floor around the girl's motionless figure.

"As in the top Death Eater assassin!?" Remus gawked, running a hand awkwardly through his hand.

"What is she doing here?" Sirius asked quietly, Arthur jumped, honestly forgetting he'd been there.

"Trying to kill you as it would appear, Sirius." Albus answered simply as he finished the circle. "She almost succeeded, good thing nature called, huh?" he added casually, patting Sirius's shoulder before heading towards the kitchen.

"Wait, Professor, what are we going to do with her?" Harry asked from the stairs, his hair sticking up in odd directions.

"Well, we can't exactly let her leave now that she knows where you and the Order are…" he called over his shoulder, Remus at his heels trying to talk sense into him.

Arthur looked after the headmaster in disbelief, "Is Dumbledore insane?! That girl is a menace!"

"I have come to learn there is always method to his madness, Arthur." Sirius responded then glanced back down to the girl who'd begun to stir slightly. There was something vaguely familiar to him about her…

* * *

"Let me leave already!" Roxi demanded, now sitting cross-legged on the arm of the couch. "It's bad enough I did not fulfill my task, much less be held by a bunch of mudblood lovers like you."

"We let you out of your circle, be happy." Harry grumbled, wondering _why_ Sirius had insisted on lifting the charm.

She shot him a venomous glare. The doors and windows were all sealed with a dozen or more spells and charms, she was surrounded by four full grown, highly skilled wizards and one adolescent; even she knew her chances were slim.

"Roxi, you will leave here, for we can't trust you around Harry, but you will remain under our control." Remus insisted rationally.

"You wish. There is no one who is a match for me in this playpen except maybe gramps over there-"

"I'm not _that_ old…am I?" Albus whispered hastily to Arthur who shook his head. Hell, he wasn't going to tell him otherwise…

"and spells can only hold me for so long." She finished, tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

"Roxi, you have our word that no harm shall come…"

"Shut up, you pathetic excuse for a wizard! You killed my father…"

"Why do you keep insisting that I murdered your father?!" Sirius demanded.

"Because you did. The night you 'killed' Pettigrew…he was among the muggles you massacred!" She spat. "You abandoned my mother as well-"

"Who, pray tell, is your mother?"

"What's a matter Uncle Sirius? Don't see the family resemblance?" She asked innocently, but he wasn't fooled.

"Uncle?" he repeated, shaking his head.

"Or whatever you are to your cousin's child." She mused. "My mother is Bellatrix Lestrange." She smirked as his jaw dropped, obviously trying to rack his brain of the possibilities. "Now, as I said before. You killed my father, abandoned my mother and are holding me captive so why, pray tell, should I believe a word that comes out of your filthy mouth?"

"Because, my dear, you don't have a choice." Dumbledore answered simply as he raised his wand. Before she could counter Roxi felt the equivalent of a newly crafted sword crash through her abdomen, leaving her breathless. She shook and felt herself fall sideways onto the couch; everything went black.

How long she was immersed in this darkness she didn't know, but soon not so fond memories flooded her mind. No one ever truly believed in her. They all said they did but, no one actually supported her. She trained harder, practiced more but still, she found no compassion. She always was forced to prove herself to the others and, above all, to the Dark Lord. Did she necessarily _agree_ with his psychopathic logic? Not really. Then again, if she didn't, she wouldn't have lasted till her 17th birthday.

Suddenly her eyes opened groggily and she squinted at the blinding light above her. Two fuzzy figures topped with red loomed over her, their voices low and rapid. She knew instinctively they were speaking of her. She let out a low groan and the two figures jumped back; she barely contained a laugh. She sat up slightly; the two figures slowly coming into focus. She couldn't tell the twins apart for a moment; she let her training guide her to find a difference, however slight. Finally, she noticed one of them had slightly longer hair and kept glancing back towards her; the other kept his eyes on his brother and trying to recapture his focus. Roxi stood and stumbled slightly, her head was spinning.

"Where am I?"


	3. New Feelings

**New feelings**

**

* * *

**

"Where am I?"

Instead of answering her, Roxi heard the twins muttering amongst themselves. It was something about a bet and being blown up but that's all she caught. She let a grimace grace her lips before repeating her question, obviously losing what little of her patience remained. She heard a chuckle from behind her, the soft thud of a playful punch to the arm; she let the grimace deepened as one of the twins answered.

"Apartment above the one and only Weasley Works of course, m'lady." he replied, obviously trying to keep the amusement out of his voice.

Roxi turned on her heels, her sapphire eyes narrowed with an icy glare, "Think I'm funny, do you?"

He winked and leaned against the wall behind him, "As a matter of fact, I do." His brother looked as if he'd swallowed a bomb, nudging him in the arm, hissing to knock it off.

"You know my name, how about you jackass?" she sneered, tilting her head to the side slightly. "You got a name, hot shot?"

"Fred Weasley, jackass extraordinaire at your service." He bowed deeply and sent her a grin. When he stood back up he nodded his head towards his brother who was shaking his head, his hands buried deep into his pockets. "This here is George, but he ain't anything special."

"Oh, shut up." He rolled his eyes and shoved his brother before turning his gaze to Roxi. He could have sworn the corners of her mouth were turned upwards in a smile at his brother's antics but quickly shook it off and he spoke up. "You're here under Order of the Phoenix. There is no chance of escape for you. The-"

"The doors and windows are all locked with spells, charms and curses a dime a dozen." She finished with boredom, flicking a stray hair out of her eyes and crossed her arms. "Yea, yea I've heard it all before. So this is The Order's big plan? Hole me up in this dump until you figure out what to do with me?"

"Hey, this is not a dump." Fred retorted; George rolled his eyes once more.

"Depending on the standards." she sighed and glanced around, frowning at the two beds, the sole furniture in the room. "What, I'm to sleep on the floor as well?" she mocked disappointment.

"Fortunately for you, I sleep down the hall. You'll be sharing a room with the jester over there." George nodded towards his brother who appeared as if he was hearing the news for the first time as well.

"Whoa, whoa…You're going to leave me here with the trained killer!?" he stuttered, losing his joking façade at once.

"Oh, come on now, Fred. You think I'm that insane that I'd up and kill you in your sleep?"

"As a matter of fact, yes."

Roxi scowled but let the comment slide, but not go unnoticed. "Look, I don't want to be here any more than you wanted me here. If you don't mind I'd rather change…" she added dismissively.

"You're clothes are on the bed over there…" George began before the faint ringing of the bell below them echoed within the walls. "I have to get down to the shop, Professor is waiting." With that he walked out of the room, but not before giving the pair strict instructions on cooperating.

"Well, look, Roxi, I-" he stopped cold as she turned her back to him, slowly unzipping the side of her top. He locked his gaze with the floor; fidgeting with the belt loops on his jeans. He took a sharp intake of breath as the leather halter fell to the floor with a soft thud. _This is worse than bloody torture!_ He groaned mentally, fighting the urge to look up as her pants dropped as well. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath inward as her long, pale leg kick the leather into the discarded pile. He transferred his gaze to the ceiling, but not before catching a brief glimpse of her pale back, the faint curve of her waist. He opened his mouth to excuse himself but nothing came out, nor could he get his feet to move.

"You alright, Fred?" He heard her ask; once again he couldn't seem to get his mouth to work. "Hello?" Her hand suddenly invaded his field of vision. He blinked and with a deep breath looked down at her, mentally sighing in relief when he saw his old Chudley Cannonst-shirt and black sweatpants adorning her petite figure.

"Huh? Yea, I'm fine…just not used to a girl stripping in my room is all…" He wanted to eat the words as soon as they came spewing out of his mouth as she threw her head back and laughed. He blinked in surprise at what had come out of her mouth. He'd expected an evil cackle or even a maniacal snicker. Instead hers was a wind-chime like laugh, light and carefree, the last thing he ever expected out of her Deatheater mouth.

She grinned and lightly ran one of her long, sallow digits down his cheek. "Aww, a little virgin are we?" she mused, giving his cheek a light slap before backing up and sinking down on the edge of her bed. She took the clip out of her hair and shook it so her side bangs flopped lazily over her left eye.

The comment snapped Fred out of his daze, but the gesture of her hair sent him right back into it for a long enough lapse of time that he forgot his comeback. Instead he sat down on his own bed and shook his head, "How the hell did a little thing like _you_ become Voldemort's right-hand assassin?"

"Been trained to kill since I could walk." She answered casually with a shrug, snapping her fingers softly; a glass of water flew effortlessly into her hand from the nightstand. "Been taught to not always rely on a wand either." She added as she sipped the drink, never breaking eye contact with him. There was something about him, something she couldn't place. It was almost as if he cared about her. That was absurd, they'd only just met and he didn't know a damn thing about her.

"You're wand is with Dumbledore, by the way." Fred answered, though she hadn't asked. "Mind me asking how you were raised, exactly…given your mother spending most of your life in Azkaban and your father being dead…"

She shrugged and took another sip of water, "Been moved around a lot, actually. From household to household, but I always ended up with the Malfoys though. Let me tell you, they are a bunch of crackpots, the lot of 'em." She shook her head, "It's a shame really…Draco could have easily been so much more…respected and productive in society if he'd been born to just about any other lot."

Fred sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I've heard that from Dumbledore as well. I guess I just never saw him as even possibly having a soul that wasn't sold to the devil himself." He mused softly. When he looked back up he could see the faintest droop to her eyelids and it confused him. Normally he was as ignorant as it came; Ginny could cut off all her hair and go completely goth and he wouldn't notice until someone pointed it out to him and yet…he noticed everything about Roxi. Why was he so much more observant? He chalked it up to the fact she could easily kill him in an instant. "Look, we're both exhausted…I'm going to bed."

"Alright, I suppose I will as well." She responded, surprising herself. She never let her guard down, never gave in and yet…it was like she didn't _want_ to leave. She scolded herself mentally as she set the drink down on the floor and crawled under the covers. She half grinned when she glanced over towards her roommate, only to find he was already passed out. She turned over onto her back and stared into the darkness for a moment or so before letting her eyes clos; her mind void of dreams as usual.


	4. Nightmares are a bitch

**Nightmares Are A Bitch...**

* * *

"_No! Please, stop! I'm so sorry! Stop!_"

Fred sat straight up in bed as the screams pierced the air in the room, "Roxi?" he called, only to be answered by a blood curdling scream from the other bed. He scrambled from his covers and nearly fell on his way to her. He turned on the light above her and she sat straight up in bed, tears streaming down her face, her whole body trembling. He sat down on the edge next to her and brushed the hair plastered to her forehead away gently. She shook her head vigorously, but otherwise unresponsive to his touch. "Roxi, it's ok. It's alright now." He soothed; it killed him when she finally looked at him, her sapphire eyes wide like those of a scared child. "What happened?"

"H-he…It was him. The Dark Lord…" she stammered incoherently. "h-he…he claims I've betrayed him, that I failed him and then he…" She broke into a round of sobs, resting her head against his shoulder.

Without a thought he gently rubbed her back in an attempt to calm her. He froze though when he felt something warm on her back. With a deep breath he pulled his hand up so he could see his palm over her shoulder, the crimson of her blood glistened in the faint light. "Oh, Roxi…" he mumbled, pulling her chin up so she looked him in the eye. "You need medica-" he couldn't get the words out before he jumped back from him, eyes bugging as if she was a doe caught in the headlights of a speeding train. "Ok, maybe not…"he corrected, shaking his head slightly. "At the very least let me see it."

She hesitated but nodded, slowly turning her back to him. Nothing could be worse than what she'd just endured but she braced herself none the less. She felt him roll the back of her shirt up, flinching at his touch.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Roxi." He assured her in a similar manner to which he'd calmed his baby sister when she'd sprained her ankle. It worked, much to his surprise, for she didn't flinch again. He took a sharp intake of breath as he saw the multiple lacerations going down her back, as if someone had dragged a razor-sharp rake across her skin again and again. They seemed shallow enough, the sheer number seeming to contribute to her blood loss but he couldn't really tell. He shed his own t-shirt and handed it to her. "Here, replace your current shirt with this one but, leave the back up until I can get you cleaned up, alright?"

She nodded shakily and took the shirt without a word, slowly shedding her own and suddenly feeling very vulnerable. She hastily slipped the other one over her head, careful to keep the back up by her neck but at the same time cover her chest. She flinched as he reached toward her lap, scolding herself mentally as his hand wrapped around the stained shirt. _This is ridiculous…_ she thought bitterly. _Why am I so jumpy?! I've endured worse…_ She gasped as she felt something cold and wet touch her back, glancing back at Fred in confusion.

He smiled back at her, holding up the empty glass which once held the water she had been drinking previously that night along with the stained shirt; a clean corner now soaked and in the process of turning red. Fred noticed the blood flush her cheeks and cautiously patted her arm in reassurance before dipping his head, continuing to gently wipe what blood he could off of her back. Once he was done he leaned back and shook his head slightly as he saw the several shallow lacerations down her back, wondering how they'd managed to get there without ripping through her shirt and how they'd caused so much blood.

"Roxi, how did he do this?" he asked her cautiously as he rolled down the back of her shirt. He watched as her shoulders rolled back up as she sat up straight, slowly turning back to face him, tugging down on the bottom of her shirt anxiously. "Roxi…"

"He invaded my mind alright?!" she snapped, abruptly standing, chewing on her bottom lip before turning on her heels back to him. "Why the bloody hell do you care?! You don't know a damn thing about me! I'm just some criminal you have to babysit! Don't pretend like you bloody care. I don't want your damn pity!"

Fred blinked but wasn't overly surprised by her outbursts. After all she'd been through…He stopped his thoughts there, she didn't want pity, she'd made that clear. He shook his head and tossed the blood-stained shirt to the side. As he looked back to her he noticed the shimmer of tears on the edge of her eyelids, how her lip trembled, the fidgeting of her hands. He mentally shook himself before letting out a sigh, crossing his arms over his well toned, bare chest.

"Look, I know that, Roxi. You've made it quite clear…" he paused and ran a hand through his hair. "Look, I'm not going to sit here and act like you're not human. Sue me for not being a gargoyle without feelings. I'm not going to preach about the way you should have run your life or how I hate Voldemort with an undying passion." He took a step closer, slightly surprised when she responded by taking a step back. "And I'm not going to bloody hurt you!" he exclaimed. "How many times do I have to tell you before you believe me?!"

"I've heard it all before..." she spat, crossing her arms across her chest. "You're not my first captures, you know."

"We're not like that. Honest." He responded softly. "None of us are going to hurt you...I can't say it will be returned." he ran an awkward hand through his hair and sat back down on his bed, his back to her.

She bit her lip, "Look, I'm not going to just snap and attack you...unless you give me just reason." she paused and sat down beside him, "Ok, so maybe that wasn't the best choice of words..." she edited, "since most would consider kidnapping a just reason..."

Fred turned back around to face her, "You're not helping yourself much..." he mused.

"Look, I'm not good with apologies." she admitted, her tone defensive and icy again.

"And I'm not going to be treated like I'm some horrid being tourchering you." he responded cooly. "I won't help you again if this is what I get in return."

She sighed, "Its not an an excuse, I know, but this is how I was raised, not to trust anyone."

"Then maybe its time you did, at least for a bit."

Roxi thought for a moment, glancing down to the floor. "Ya know, maybe you blood traitors aren't that bad..." she mused with a small smile before smacking his knee lightly and heading back to her bed.

"You may want to adjust your vocabulary around here.." he warned gently as she turned off the light, he saw the blur of her figure crawl back under the covers. She let out a gasp of pain. "You ok?!"

She laughed, "Can't lay on my back..." she called back, he heard the creaking of the mattress as she flipped over. He smiled into the dark and crawled back under his own covers. "Night, Mr sensitive."

He let out a laugh, "Night, my bipolar assassin." She grinned slightly into her pillow.

Fred turned over and closed his eyes as the silence lingered.

"Fred? I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Roxi. Goodnight."

"Night."


	5. Confusing Logic

**Confusing Logic**

* * *

"Dude! Wake up!"

Fred grumbled in his sleep, rolling over on his bed. "Go. Away."

"Fred, you're little killer is gone." He shoved his brother again, jumping back as he shot straight up in bed, his hair in odd directions. "Do I even _want_ to know why you're missing a shirt?"

Fred ignored him and hopped out of bed, following his brother down the stairs and into the back part of the shop. "Bloody hell, Professor is going to kill us if-"

"If what?"

The pair jumped and turned sharply to see the girl in question sipping casually at a cup of coffee. She had apparently found the pile of clothing the Order had provided for she had on a simple white tee with a pair of dark jeans that were slightly too long. Fred smacked his brother with a glare, "You didn't think to look down here?!"

"I-I did! She wasn't-"

"Fred, don't blame him so. My fault, really." She insisted, ignoring George's suspicious gaze. "When I woke up neither of you were awake, so I just decided to come down and check the place out. You're shirt is in the wash, Fred. I hope the blood will come out…"

He grinned, "It's an old shirt, don't worry about it. I'm just glad you didn't go running into the dawn…"

"Dawn? Fred, it's nearly noon…"

Fred ran a hand awkwardly through his hair with a sheepish grin, "Guess it's a good thing the shop is closed on Sundays…"

George rolled his eyes at their interaction; shoving the bad feeling he had in the pit of his stomach back. "I got up around nine, and you were no where to be found down here…" He interjected, turning to Roxi.

She shrugged and took another sip before answering, "I got up at ten; I believe you'd gone upstairs by then to dress. Must have missed me. Not surprised, to be honest...I have a tendency of being very quiet when I walk." She answered casually, "I'll keep in mind for next time to wake you and alert you to every movement I make from now on." She added with a wink before heading back into the kitchen. _Oh, this should be fun…_

George followed his brother's gaze and punched him in the arm abruptly. "No. Way. In. Hell." He hissed, dragging him to the back of the storage unit.

Fred scowled; "I didn't do anything!"

"Not yet…"

"Oh, come on, lighten up, George!"

"Fred, she's a trained killer not to mention a bloody Deatheater."

"It's not like that!" He let out an abrupt sigh, running a hand through his hair. "Look, she just…she was born into it, George but, I don't know, something doesn't seem right…"

"Like maybe her entire way of thinking for instance?" He offered shaking his head, "Fred, I know you and the way you looked at her…"

"I didn't look at her in any way out of the ordinary!"

George paused to cast his mirror image a skeptical glance, "Just don't be stupid. For all we know she's just putting up this act to lower our guard…"

"But she's not Fred! This is what I meant…last night, oh Fred you should have seen the poor girl; scared out of her mind. She's not the heartless bitch the reports make her out to be…there's something more there. There has to be…"

"Poor girl my as-"

"Look, you weren't there; you have to trust me on this! The way she spoke of Draco…the Malfoys…there is something else there, George. Something I can't quite explain but its there." He interrupted, his ramblings making more sense in his head than out loud.

"Well, I'm glad you two had a little heart to heart." He shook his head, "Just…be careful, Fred. I know that look and I don't think it's wise. Not with this girl. Remember your promise to the Order; we are to keep her here under our guard until other arrangements can be made. You can't become attached, Fred. After all, whose to say the girl you're falling for is the real Roxi Wolfe?" with that he strode away into the main part of the store to finish a display of Whirling Whizbees they'd been setting up the night before; more concerned than usual for his brother.

Fred wanted to just yell out that George was wrong, on both assumptions, but the words never came. He shook his head and glanced behind him. He blinked and looked around the end of the end of the shelves but found nothing. He could have sworn…

He shook his head; maybe she really was getting to him. He headed back upstairs, feeling odd being the only one not dressed and lacking a shirt.

Roxi's gaze lingered on Fred as the pair argued, over her of all bloody things. George had a point; any other situation she'd have taken full advantage of Fred's kindness by now, but she just couldn't bring herself to do so in the least. There was something about him that made his emotions a sign of maturity, not weakness. She slunk into the shadows as George departed and Fred turned. She quickly dove behind a pile of sugar quills as he came around to investigate.

Her eyes trailed after him as he ascended the stairs, oddly compelled to follow. She shook her head with a small sigh as soon and emerged as she was sure it was safe to do so. What was happening to her? He'd…defended her…against his own brother no less! She slowly made her way to the front of the store, watching as George finished up the display. That was another thing; according to Severus the twins were nearly impossible to separate and yet; she'd been there less than a day and she saw the contrasting differences as if they were two different people.

"If you're just going to bloody stand there you may as well help." George called over his shoulder as he noticed her reflection in a display of mirrors near by. She shrugged and went over to him, mirroring his motions without a fuss as they set up the display.

The pair worked in a peaceful silence before George spoke up again, his words crisp and firm. "Stay away from him."

Roxi paused, Whirling Whizzbee in hand, and turned her head back to him, "I beg your pardon?!"

"Didn't think it was that bloody difficult to understand…" he mused icily, looking down at her from his spot on the ladder. "Stay away from him. I don't know what kind of crap you're trying to pull…"

She narrowed her gaze fiercely, "I'm not doing anything except being a cordial hostage!" she spat, "You have absolutely no right…"

George threw his head back in a laugh, "No right, that's rich…" he looked back down at her with a small sigh, "Listen…my brother tends to get himself into more trouble than me, and that's saying something. What I mean to say is I don't need him falling for a bloodhound who isn't falling back but instead is the leg he tripped on."

She let her mouth hang open for a moment or two before setting the item on the display and began to leave the room. She paused at the door behind her desk and looked back to him, already back to work. "I can't help how either of you feel about me, George and vise versa. I just want to leave before I'm killed one night in my sleep for not returning to the encampment." She paused and shook her head slightly, "and, if at least one of my captures seems it necessary to be nice and polite to me, so be it. It's not my doing, George. Sue him for not being a gargoyle…" with that she headed back up the stairs, barely making a creak.

George sighed and finished the display in silence; this was going to be interesting to say the least…


	6. I don't remember

I Don't Remember...

* * *

**Author's Note: SOOO SOOO sorry this took so bloody long! My life has been beyond hectic...**

* * *

The rest of the afternoon went on in a tense silence; Fred having left to meet with the Order about what had happened the night before. Roxi and George communicated through harsh glares and sneers the rare times they'd pass each other. She'd run the faucet when he was in the shower, he'd blare his music when she tried to meditate. Soon, however, Roxi became sick of the juvenile tactics and blocked his path as he came down the stairs.

"What the hell is your problem, Weasley?!" she snarled, wishing more than anything she had her wand at the moment.

"You." He responded just as coldly, knocking her out of the way.

"I haven't done a bloody thing!" she stormed after him, turning him around harshly to face her. "You have no right to pass judgment on me!"

"No right!? Bloody hell, do you need a reminder of the hundreds you've murdered that night in Madrid…the ambassador you killed in cold blood maybe?" he demanded, visibly surprised as she took a step back from him.

"I-I did what?" she stumbled, resting back against the door frame, her mind spinning.

"You killed a mass of people in Madrid last spring chasing a rogue deatheater. You killed the French ambassador that fall. Don't give me crap that you don't remember…"

"I…I don't. I remember going to Madrid, but it's hazy." She admitted, the sincerity conveyed in her sapphire eyes. Her head began to hurt as she attempted to drag the memories back to the surface. She dug deeper still, only to crumple to the ground in pain.

George rushed over instinctively, crouching down beside her. "Roxi?!" he rested a hand on her shoulder blades, jumping back as she let out a wail of pain.

"Please….please, don't…" she begged; he'd touched the most sensitive area after last night, sending blinding pain coursing down the length of her spine.

"Bloody hell! I leave the two of you alone for a few hours….What the hell is going on?!"

Roxi's head whipped around at the sound of Fred's voice. "Fred…It's not…"

He shook his head, gently scooping her off the floor, an icy glare in his baffled brother's direction. She didn't object to help for the first time since she was a child, wrapping her arms around his neck tight as he brought her back up to bed. He gingerly set her on the bed, not bothering to pry her hands off his neck as they fell slowly as soon as her head hit the pillow. He simply crouched next to her bed, listening as her breathing calmed back down. She looked over at him, rolling onto her side.

"He didn't mean to do anything, Fred." She breathed, cringing as she moved. She sighed at his eyebrow raise. "He brought something up in my past that I don't remember….and I tried to but…" she bit her lip as another spike of pain went up her back.

He placed a cool hand on her flushed cheek, "Wait it out…you know, pain like that is usually associated with mega memory erasing charms. Hey, I remember something from school!" he joked lightly, but the concern upset his tone.

She laughed airily, "I suppose…but I remember all of my other missions, why erase those two?" she asked, surprised when she actually got an answer.

"Something related to your past He didn't want you to know?" Fred suggested, "Or maybe something happened to you he didn't want to hinder your performance…"

She nodded; her whole body sore and stiff, "I don't get you, Fred…"

He flashed an attractive half grin, "Most don't." He let his hand fall to her shoulder gently, "Rest. I know your not used to that concept but seriously..."

She smiled slightly, and nodded, "I will...I can't move so I don't have much choice now do I?" she mused.

He smiled as he stood, "I'll be back in a bit, promise...." he added over his shoulder as he approached the door, smiling when he saw her already asleep on what he realized to be his bed. Ah well.... He looked over to her bed and swiftly went back, stripping the blood stained sheets, grateful the mattress was intact. Sheets in hand he headed back down the stairs, surprised to see George at the bottom.

"I swear, Fred...we had small, admittedly childish falling outs all day...she confronted me, I brought up something she did...next thing I know she's on the ground in a ball, screaming for me not to touch her." he stammered, watching as his brother sat on the arm of the couch, waiting for a reaction.

"I know it wasn't you, she told me what happened." he said quietly, running a hand through his hair as he let out a deep breath of air.

"What the bloody hell is going on, Fred?!"

He looked up to his mirror image with a helpless shrug, "I don't know..." he admitted, getting a sigh from his brother. "I talked it over with the Order...they don't have any idea either. There's another thing, He hasn't sent forces for her."

George blinked but nodded slowly, "You're right...why is he waiting and risking her safety..."

Fred shrugged, "Maybe He knows we have her....and we're not exactly killers, mate. I'm not sure."

He sighed and paced the room, looking back to Fred after a moment. "She didn't scream or push you away when you touched her..."

"I knew where her worst injuries on her back were and avoided them when I picked her up......no offense to you, but she knows I won't hurt her. I would not even dare..." he added softly. He shook his head and rested it in his upturned palms, "They want to send her back, George..."

"Then let them! I don't see the-" he froze as Fred snapped his attention back to him.

"And let Him and his phycopaths back to her! If he can do what he did last night without being anywhere near her imagine what he'll do when she would be to return to him!" by this time he was standing, locking his glare with his brother's startled gaze. He took a couple of steps back, "She's staying here....She can barely move." he added, his voice much softer.

George blinked at him a couple of times before sighing, laying a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Alright, she'll stay with us, but you need to get control over your emotions soon. I know you, I know that look, I know what comes with this protective nature..."

Fred sent him a half-hearted glare, "You're insane I'm not-"

"You are."


	7. A Moment of Bliss

**A Moment of Bliss...**

* * *

A month had gone by and there had still been no word from the Order on the Dark Lord's whereabouts. Dumbledore had come by a few times in an attempt to talk with Roxi, but she refused to speak to him. She kicked them all out of the room or stormed out herself within a mere ten minutes of any of the Order's arrivals to the apartment. During the day, she helped out in the back of the shop, keeping a bitter but cordial coexistence with George where she worked with the stock.

Fred sighed a bit as he looked over to her, currently curled up like a cat in the armchair asleep, an open book on her lap. He shook his head, trying to rid him of the thoughts plaguing him. Like how harmless she appeared from his spot sprawled on the couch while his brother was out at another meeting. She was dressed in a simple long black skirt and white tank, her hair flopping delicately over one of her sapphire eyes. She'd opened up to him a lot, but he knew there was a lot she still kept hidden. He tried every moment he got to try to get her to smile or laugh, but he was only rewarded when she was sure they were alone. She'd healed from the first night's attack, but still wouldn't bring up the aspect of the memory charms used against her. He let out another small sigh and looked back to the ceiling, thinking on his brother's recurring warnings. Fred scoffed; George was insane. So screw him for actually giving a damn…

He laced his hands under his head to act as a sort of pillow. Who was he kidding? There was no denying he had unrequited feelings for the girl, but did he want her to share them? He wasn't sure…

He snapped out of his thoughts as she mumbled in her sleep, eyes slowly cracking open. He smiled and looked over to her, "Enjoy dreamland?" he asked as she rubbed her eyes, lifting her head to look at him.

"Yea, I'll have to go back there more often…" she responded with a hint of a smile, brushing her hair behind her ear. He noticed it'd grown down to about her shoulders since she'd arrived. "What time is it?" she asked, closing the book as she sat up straight.

"Around seven…you hungry?" he asked, swinging his legs off the couch so he was sitting up then quickly standing, his own stomach rumbling at the prospect of food.

"Yea, food sounds great…" she agreed, slowly standing as well, placing the book on the coffee table before following him into the kitchenette. She hopped up onto the counter as he dug around the fridge for drinks. "So, what's on the menu tonight?" she asked, her bare feet swinging carelessly.

He chuckled, handing her a glass of fire whiskey before shrugging. He'd learned soon after her arrival it was her drink of choice at dinner. "Hmm, I think there's cereal…or I could always bring out the leftovers from Fleur's meatloaf from the other night.." they both made a face.

"How about just some simple pasta?" She asked with a small grin, hopping down from her place on the counter, her skirt floating to the floor a few seconds after. Fred looked to her with a small laugh as she scrounged a box of macaroni and another of bow-tie pasta from the cabinet. They worked in a pleasant silence, eating with minimal conversation. She was actually enjoying herself a bit…

Yes, everything was going smoothly until he 'accidentally' flicked her with water as he washed the dishes. She took a moment to set down the plate she was drying, wiping the water from her cheek. Roxi looked to him, a flash going through her sapphire eyes. Before he could react, she'd grabbed the extendable faucet head and sprayed him head on, laughing all the while. He sputtered and lunged for the faucet head, a wicked smile on his face as he turned it in her palm and got her back. This went on for a good five minutes before she finally smacked the lever on the sink, shutting off the water. They were soaked, cold, but laughing uncontrollably. His arm was around her waist, his other hand gently around her wrist which had since let go of the sprayer. Her back was against the cold counter, one hand on his chest, her other now wriggling down and entwining it with his that once held her wrist.

Fred looked down at her as she took his hand, a goofy smile still evident on his lips as she laughed. Merlin it was a beautiful sound...He watched as her eyes opened up again, realizing only then how truly azure they were and not only that, they had specs of green laced within them. It was in that moment that she realized how close they were and, with a pang of horror, how little she minded. His hair was plastered to his forehead, shirt clinging to his sculpted body, and yet he looked perfect.

It took her a second to realize he was leaning in.

Another second to recognize it was a bad idea.

Yet another second to comprehend that though she should care, she didn't give a crap.

And one final one for her lips to meet his, sending a jolt through her system.

He hadn't realized what he was doing until it was too late. Before he could take it back, though, he felt her lips press against his, taking him a bit off guard. He collected himself easily as the kiss progressed, placing the hand she'd entwined with his on his shoulder before looping his arm around her waist, drawing her close. She looped her arms around his neck, popping up onto her toes to try and compensate for the height difference, keeping up with his kiss all the while. He used his grip on her waist and plopped her up onto the counter so they were at equal heights, cupping one of his hands behind her neck. She kept him close, not noticing as her skirt slipped down a bit as he hoisted her up. Fleur had called it a 'broomstick' skirt or something like that; it was just annoying and heavy around her legs now that it was soaked with water. Roxi pulled him close, her legs now on either side of his hips as she took the lead and increased the intensity, nibbling his bottom lip.

He held in a groan at her actions, complying to her actions, her desires, easily. He pulled his lips from hers, trailing kisses across her jaw and down her neck delicately. She wove her hands into his hair, letting out a long, deep breath as he hit one spot, her stomach doing funny flips. Her legs tightened around him as he skimmed his lips back across hers. She pulled him in again, her kiss full of passion and something else she couldn't place, but he could. He returned her enthusiasm happily, running his hand along her hip before. She leaned back without thinking, soon connecting her head with the bottom corner of the cabinet. She hissed in pain, rubbing the back of her head before letting out a small laugh.

"You ok?" he asked, trying to keep the amusement out of his worried voice. He pulled her back to him, kissing the back of her head.

She let out a laugh, looking into his eyes as he pulled back. "Yea..yea....just got a little carried away." she said, her breath ragged as she spoke. She smiled as he kissed her lightly, caringly, tenderly...

He pulled back with a low chuckle, kissing her cheek before pulling her off the counter, keeping an arm around her as he spoke. "How about we go get changed, dried off...." his voice trailed off as he kissed her lips. He couldn't help himself...

She smiled against his lips before pulling back and out of his grasp, pulling him along behind her, "Then come on..." she said simply, winking at him over her shoulder. He followed her happily, frowning a bit as she let go of his hand. His mind went a bit blank as she turned back around a few steps above him, giving him a "catch me if you can" look before sprinting up the stairs, leaving her skirt unnoticed in her wake. Yea, what was his name again?

The sound of her laughter broke him out of his fog, a grin erupting onto his lips as he snatched her skirt from the stairs and took off after her. Yea, this wouldn't last long...but hell, he was going to enjoy every minute of it.


	8. Explosions

**Explosions**

* * *

_**AN: Yes, I'm back!**_

* * *

"What the bloody hell happened here?" Fred looked around at the soaked kitchen, pausing as he heard a rather demure giggle partnered by footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Something you'd care to explain?" Dumbledore asked as he and Sirius followed him into the kitchen.

"Um, well, I…..ask her! And…er….my brother.." he sighed,placing a hand over his face as the pair emerged from the stairwell. Roxi's laughter at whatever Fred had whispered into her ear stopped abruptly but stood her ground as she placed a hand on her hip.

"Awesome." She mused, turning her head to Black and Dumbledore, then back to Fred. "Let me know when they leave." She added, running a hand along his bare shoulders as she went around him to ascend the stairs, earning him a glare from his mirror image.

"Miss Wolfe, please." Dumbledore said gently, "We just wish to speak with you very briefly…."

Her head snapped back around to the older gentlemen, "You just don't get it do you old man?" she sneered, Fred now blocking her advance on him. "I don't wish to be coddled, nor endured, respect and space is all Iask and all you imbeciles have done is ask as if I'm some wounded little puppy.

"Roxanna….." Sirius started, a teary glaze to his eyes.

"You can't even get my bloody name right! You have no idea what I've been through….what you put my MOTHER through! You-"

"Your aunt." Dumbledore insisted firmly which made Roxi push harder against Fred's arms.

"What you expect me to believe the woman who had to raise me from Azkaban, the woman who would give her life for me, the woman who saved my life isn't my mother?" She growled, "Who then, oh great wizard, who is my mother! Who is my father?"

"Me." Black said softly, "Bellatrix, the woman you believe to be your mother, is my cousin. You were only five when you'd spent the night with Lilly and James. When Hagrid went to get Harry and couldn't find you I-I thought the worst. " He took a deep breath, "I never thought for a moment that my deranged co-"

"SHUT UP!" Brianna screeched, tearing at Fred's arms and finally breaking free if only for a few moments before he gained his hold back."Fred let go of me now!"

"Roxi, please give him a chance…." George pleaded, seeing Black's face grow pale.

"Why the bloody hell would I give this liar a chance!" she spat but before she could continue Sirius interrupted.

"Your locket." He looked a little relieved when she paused, slowly turning her head back to him. "Your gold and emerald locket."

"How did yo-"

"It was your mother's. I gave it to you on your fifth birthday. You never took it off. Didn't you ever wonder who the woman was on the inside with the little girl?" He asked her gently, eyes watching carefully as her heavy breathing slowed a little and Fred's grip loosened a little.

"Locket?" Fred asked as Roxi straightened up, keeping a firm hand on her hip.

"I lost it a-" she blinked as Sirius held it up and handed it over slowly. "at the order house." she finished softly, slowly opening the delicate locket to reveal a small black and white portrait. "My mo-Bellatrix always told me it was my grandmother and her but...it never added up. Like something in the back of my mind never agreed with it but I didn't know any differently." she said, looking up at Sirius with a mixture of rage, curiosity and sadness. "So...this woman..."

"Was your mother." He rubbed the back of his head, "She was a very brave witch, just like yourself. Unfortunately that was also her downfall. She was on patrol one night, chasing down a Death Eater wanted for the massacre of a muggle family. She never saw them coming." he sighed, finally looking back to her as she placed the familiar cold metal around her neck.

"Think back, Miss Wolfe. Is there anything at all...a memory that doesn't fit in?" Dumbledore asked, taking a step forward but Roxi responded, for the first time in her life, by retreating.

"No...No...I...I..." She ran back up the stairs, followed quickly by the slamming of the door.

Fred turned to go after her but George grabbed him by the arm and slammed him against the wall. "There is seriously something wrong in your skull!" the latter exploded, as Sirius pulled him off and Albus stepped between the boys. "Of all of the bloody girls in the bloody world you twat! You HAD you just HAD to go after HER. You HAD to fall in love with HER! The sociopath whore of the Death Eater Or-"

"Hey! That's my daughter you're talking about!" Black snapped as he held him back.

"The daughter you gave up on. The daughter you let get transformed into this horrible, ruthless killer! The daughter that, may I be the bearer of bad news, tried to KILL YOU a few months back or are you so blinded by your rose colored glasses th-"

"Bloody hell, George, shut u-" Fred started before they were all silenced by a blood curdling scream from above. "Roxi!" He ran up the stairs, Sirius going to follow but this time it was George's turn to hold the father back.

"Let him handle it..." he said, his breath heavy with rage. "He's the only one she's let get near her during her entire stay. As much as I hate it...I can't deny it." Once he was sure that the older wizard wasn't going to run he stormed his way into the main part of the store. Why, _why_ did his brother have to get them into this.


	9. True emotions

**True Emotions**

* * *

**A/N: Alright I'm horrible at math so please excuse my attempt near the end. I think the time-line adds up... **

* * *

Fred carefully opened the door to the room they'd been sharing, watching as she curled up onto the window sill. She suddenly looked frail and scared; like a small child hiding from the boogeyman in her closet. Her breath was ragged, holding her head in her hands. He carefully closed the door behind him as he heard others entering the shop, not wanting to hear the rants and raves from below. He approached her carefully, sitting at her feet as she stared out the window. He rested a hand on her knee, waiting for some kind of response from her. Finally, she turned her eyes towards him then down to her knees.

"How?" She said softly, ringing her hands together. "How did I go through life living a lie? Or...what they're telling me is a lie." She shook her head, taking a deep breath. "I tried to remember but..." she winced a bit, "Honestly, maybe its because I'm scared to try to remember, Fred...Bellatrix is the only mother-like figure I've known. She's been nurturing...in her own little delusional way..." She paused as she looked down at the dark mark permanently etched into her skin. "I don't know what to believe...or who...I...I" she finally broke down sobbing, curling against Fred who held her close without a word.

He stroked her hair rhythmically as she calmed down, picking her chin up and brushing the tears from her eyes. "I don't know what's going through that pretty head of yours. In fact, I can't even begin to imagine it. If you want to remember I can try to help you through it but I may need help..." he felt her flinch under his touch. "I know you don't trust them, you've been raised not to trust anyone."

"I trust you..." she mumbled into his shoulder, closing her eyes as he lifted her up.

"And why do you trust me?" He asked her simply as he placed her down on the bed, laying beside her.

"I...I don't know." she said softly, but continuing before he could respond. "Fred, I don't know what I want. Part of me wants _so_ bad for this to be true. Yet, another part of me can't help but think this is all some sort of trick. I was raised as an assassin. That's all I know how to do well..."

"Well that's not the _only_ thing you know ho-OW! I meant you're smart and your organized and you're an amazing witch!" He rubbed his arm where she'd smacked him, grateful to see at least the outline of smile on her lips. "Roxi, you have to understand; I've grown up with these people. I trust them with my life. They wouldn't try to play that kind of trick on you or anyone. If they're making these claims, its because they truly believe them."

"It's great that you trust them, Fred, but how am I supposed to? All I have wanted to do is go back-"

"Really? Because you really haven't given it your best shot." He pointed out, "If you had you would have realized the enchantments on the inside of the apartment had been lifted weeks ago. No one can tell you're in here, but you can just as easily slip out. No, you stayed of your own accord, Rox, because you know what was awaiting you if and when you left."

She just stared at him for a few moments, mentally judging her reply. He was right about, well, about everything really. He hadn't lied to her yet, in fact, she felt as if he was the only one who hadn't lied to her period. Finally, she just sighed and closed her eyes, curling up under the blanket. "Why do you have to be right..." she mumbled, "I want to remember...I promise I'll try later." She cracked her eyes open and gave him a small smile as he kissed her forehead before turning onto her side and drifting off.

Fred watched as her breathing evened out, letting out a small sigh of relief himself. He was glad she hadn't flipped out as bad as he thought she would. Then again, she'd been getting tired more easily within the last few days with spurts of energy. He had initially attributed it to some sort of virus but she didn't have a fever or chills, no cough, no symptoms except for the excessive and odd sleep patterns. He stored it in the back of his mind to bring up to Professor Dumbledore later on. For now, he carefully got up from the bed, pulled the blanket over her and made his way back downstairs into the apparent mayhem which awaited him. He didn't know where to start damage control first with the order going after one another as to how to deal with the newest development. Finally, he saw his brother stewing off in a corner.

_Better place to start than any I suppose..._Fred sighed as he walked over to George, only to have the latter walk away as he got within arms length. "Bloody hell, George, let me explain!" He groaned, grabbing his brother by the arm. "Look, mate, I'm sorry that I got us into a hell of a predicament but I'm not going to apologize fo-"

"For what? Falling madly in love with the "prisoner"! Oh no wait she's more than that now. She's Sirius's bloody daughter!" George spat, rolling his eyes at the defeated look on his brother's face. "You think _I'm_pissed off to find you half naked and her in only one of your old shirts coming down the stairs all giggly and big-eyed? Wait until Mum and Dad get a hold of you." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I tried to warn you, tried to get you back on track but no my brother has to be the romantic and fall in love wi-"

"Yes, George, fine you know what you win. I'll admit it. I _love_ her." Fred interrupted, unaware his voice was so loud he'd captured the older audience's attention as well. "You have been nothing but cynical and so persuaded by your views that you couldn't even stop to see the blinding evidence of what her life has been like. That scream earlier is because Voldemort – oh don't be a twat, yes I said his name – and probably the Malfoys have been using very powerful memory charms on her since she ended up in their grasp. The first night she was here, Voldemort – for Merlin's sake will you stop twitching! - attacked her without being anywhere near her. Hence the scars down her back. The scars on her arm are from other capture who took much rougher measures. Yes, she may have a dark mark imprinted on her arm but that's not all that there is to her!" He heard a small gasp from his mother which ended his rant before walking out the back door for a breath of air and to cool down.

Molly walked over to George and put a hand on her son's shoulder, "It's his life, dear..." she said softly, "She is Sirius's daughter and who knows...maybe its for the better they're together."

"I just hope he's making the right call." He rubbed the back of his head before looking at his frazzled mother, "I can't see his heart wrenched out of him again, mum. I don't think he'll be able to handle it either. She's dangerous, not to mention older by what, 3-4 years?...and he's too kind and naive sometimes for his own good."

Molly nodded with a sigh, looking back to the adults as they yammered on about the unfolding situations. Sirius just looked tired, sitting at the head of the table with his head in his hands as Nymphadora sat beside her uncle, hand on his shoulder and trying to reassure him. "Fifteen years, Tonks..." he mumbled quietly, "Nearly seventeen since Emma died." He shook his head, "No, no it's not okay. George was right, I gave up looking too soon..."

"Sirius, you were in Azkaban for twelve years..." she reminded him gently, rubbing his shoulder, "You know Dumbledore always had a look out for her just in case she-"

"Yes, I know, if she ever turned up in an orphanage, muggle or other-wise..." he let out a halfhearted laugh, picking his head up and looking at her with puffy eyes. "Who would have thought Bellatrix would've known she even existed, much less take her from the Potter home? I suppose I do owe her for saving her...but for what? To be tortured and brain-washed? It kills me when I see so much of Emma in her...and to see her with Fred, actually smiling..." He sunk his head into his hands again.

"She'll come around, you'll see..." She assured him quietly, looking over to Remus with eyes rimmed in tears. What if she didn't?


	10. Kodak Moment

**A/N: Sorry for the wait but I hope its worth it!**

* * *

Roxi sat up in bed sometime later, playing with the locket around her neck before finally opening it. She felt a small smile trace her lips as she ran her finger down the edge of the portrait's encasing. She watched the pair as the older women, her mother, tickled the your girl in an attempt to make her smile for the photographer. The woman was beautiful, that much she knew for certain. They just looked so…happy. She sighed and closed it once more, catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Her black hair pulled back in a ponytail, cheeks stained with tears, eyes rimmed with red…yeah, she looked like a total badass assassin right there. She looked away, only for her attention to be refocused on the dark-mark on her arm. That was the life she knew. It was the only life she knew…but they'd never come for her. The only one to make any kind of appearance during her stay was the Dark Lord on the first night. Roxi cringed at the memory, looking up as someone knocked softly on the door.

"Roxxan-Roxi? Are you awake?"

Roxi stared at the door, disappointment that it wasn't Fred strewn across her face. She sighed, knowing Sirius was on the other side. Her real father… "Yeah, door is open…" she mumbled, playing with the comforter on the bed as he entered.

Sirius didn't know what to say as he slowly entered the room. After all of this time, his daughter was alive. His baby girl was sitting on the bed across the room, she was alive! But, he had to remind himself, it wasn't quite his baby girl anymore. The girl who sat there was changed by the Dark Arts, had grown into a beautiful but dangerously damaged young woman. He hesitated by the door as she brought her eyes up to him, as if trying to fill in the blanks.

"You mind if we talk for a bit?" He asked, his voice shaking more than he'd like it to be. She shrugged in response, motioning to the end of the bed. He carefully sat down, searching his thoughts on how to go about this but he didn't have to as she started the conversation.

"How…how did you know?" She asked him finally, playing with the locket on her neck. "How do you know I'm your daughter?"

Sirius motioned to her hand, "That locket has been engrained in my mind every day since I lost your mother and especially after I thought I'd lost you." He sighed, running his hand through his hair. "That locket contained one of the last pictures of you and your mum. I would've given anything to get it back. When Albus found it on the floor under the couch the other day, I thought I was having delusions. While they were figuring out whose it was I couldn't get my mouth to work. My head was spinning at the idea that my daughter was alive. More over," he paused, cringing a little at himself. "my head was spinning at the thought that my daughter, my sweet little girl, had…"

"…had turned into Voldemort's top ranking assassin." She finished for him with a dry laugh. Roxi shook her head, imagining his shock. She went to ask him more questions when she saw him take photographs out of his jacket pocket. She took them gingerly, flipping through them but stopping on one in particular of a young couple waving to the camera, a newborn in their arms.

"That's your Aunt Lilly and Uncle James wit-"

"With Harry Potter…" she said in almost a whisper as he nodded.

"James was your Godfather as I am Godfather to Harry. They were two of my best friends. You were at the house the night Voldemort attacked them and tried to kill Harry. I tried to get back there when I ran into Wormtail. I knew he'd set up Lilly and James and…" he sighed, "I don't know, I lost it. I replay that night over and over in my head. What if I hadn't gone after him and gotten myself arrested for no good reason. What if I'd gone straight to the house? Then…" He looked beside himself as the memories piled on.

Roxi wanted to help him but she'd never been the nurturing type so instead she nodded, looking back to the pictures. The next one she stopped on was a photo of James and a very young Molly Weasley holding a newborn girl, the proud parents on either side. "Molly is my Godmother?" She held back an involuntary laugh as she shook her head, focusing instead on her mother's face. "What was she like? My mother, I mean." She asked quietly, not lifting her gaze from the picture.

"She was an amazing woman. She was smart, honest, a witch without compare, and horribly competitive." He chuckled as a memory surfaced. "We met at school, James thought it would be funny to set me up with a girl who would "put me in my place". Well, that night she definitely did but there was just something about her that I couldn't stay away from. So, after asking her five times she finally agreed to another date. Honestly, I think she was simply tired of me asking…" Roxi let out a small laugh at the image of Sirius hung up over a girl. "We were married right after graduation from Hogwarts and not soon after that we had you. Oh, you were everything to your mother. She did yell at me, on occasion, for sneaking you cookies before dinner and little things as that but overall you were her baby girl…and nothing came before you." He sighed, running a hand through his hair, "When she died I was a mess, I'll be honest. I didn't know how I was going to take care of you while in the Order but I was determined to give you the most normal life."

He paused to point at another picture, this one a photo of a much younger Sirius and a little girl at the park, waving to the camera. The one after was a young girl holding a baby boy, a giddy look of excitement on her face. "Is that me and Harry?" She interrupted as he laughed.

"Yes, actually, you were very fond of him when he was little. Both of them were taken the day I'd left you at the Potter's residence. That park was by their house, you loved it. Had I known it was the last day…"

"It wasn't though." She offered him the best smile she could before looking back down, "I wish I could remember…" she sighed, handing him the photos but he wouldn't take them.

"Keep them, I have others."

She looked almost relieved, putting them in a neat pile on her nightstand. She looked back to the man sitting next to her, reading his face carefully. "Thank you. I know it was hard for you to do this. I just…I need some time to soak it in. You understand, right?" she asked, trying her best not to be cold. If Fred trusted them, she supposed she could learn to as well.

Sirius smiled with a nod, patting her hand before getting up to go but she grabbed it. He blinked and looked back, seeing her face turn the barest shape of red. "What's my real name?" she asked softly.

He smiled and squatted down so he was eye level with her, "Your name is Roxanna Edith Black." He chuckled as she wrinkled her nose at her middle name, "I know, but it was your grandmother's name. Your mother was insistent. Just be glad it wasn't your first name."

She nodded, letting go of his hand then, turning the name over in her head. "Thank you…" she said again before he nodded and left. She sat on her bed, flipping through the pictures again and again. Something just felt right about this whole thing and yet it scared her.

Sirius was met by the others in the kitchen, all wondering what had taken him so long. He simply smiled and looked at Molly, "It will take some time…but I think my girl will be ready to come home soon." Molly grinned and hugged him tight, the rest of the room in silent shock and amazement. Sirius looked to Fred then, placing a hand on the young man's shoulder. "I don't know what you said to make her listen, but thank you."

Fred blinked and looked after the older man as he walked into the kitchen to speak with Dumbledore before looking back up the stairs. He'd let her be for a little while before heading back up...


	11. Painful Emotions

**Painful Memories**

* * *

About an hour or so later, to everyone's shock, Roxanne came down stairs. Her eyes were still a bit red but she didn't run at the sight of everyone congregated in the kitchen. Instead, she walked into the room, hands in the pockets of her jeans, looking at them from behind her slowly curling hair. Her tank top showcased her various scars and markings on her pale skin. Suddenly, the order saw her for what she really was; a very confused, damaged and distant girl who'd given up on trying to get people to love her. To understand her. These people had done nothing against her and yet she was so programmed she'd never let her guard down. Well, except for Fred…She smiled ever so slightly at Sirius, turning her gaze to the rest of them as they fell silent upon her approach. "Guys, I'm not some forest creature you're going to scare away by talking…" she mused, sounding slightly amused as Fred approached her. She was grateful for him by her side as she looked to Dumbledore as he too rose up.

"Miss Wolfe…"

"No." Roxi shook her head, "Black." She said simply, smiling at the small gasp that escaped Molly's lips. "I want to remember. I've never agreed with Voldemort's – man you guys are jumpy- methods or his mission. I grew up to be a killer, and no one saw me as anything more. I want to remember…but I don't know any other wizard who can help me lift the veil from them." She said softly as Albus gave her a slow smile and nodded. "My whole life I've never been enough…always relied on myself. Please, understand that I will need some time to adjust. I want to take you all on your word, I really do. It would make my life so much simpler in ways…" She paused for a sigh, looking back to Albus. "Whenever you want to start…"

"I was hoping you'd say so. Come with me, Miss W-Black." He told her softly, directing her into the living room. She laid down on the couch, doing as he instructed and closing her eyes. She felt warm and pleasant at first as her eyes dove into darkness. Suddenly, however, she felt as if she was getting pricked. First one prick. Then two pricks. They steadily increased in numbers and pain.

Fred watched from his perch on the arm of the couch as her face curled into a grimace. Her hands began to shake, her eyes rolling back in her head. It took everything he had to keep from screaming for Dumbledore to stop. Instead, he bit his lip, oblivious to the blood trickling into his mouth. She convulsed rather violently as swarms of memories plagued her mind all at once. Venice last summer, Rome last month, her third birthday….she convulsed harder, mouth opening as if to scream but there was no noise emitted. Voldemort flashed by her more times than she could count, Bellatrix and her insane hair inspecting her as if she was a prize, Draco learning to walk…

Silent tears striped her pale cheeks as they dove deeper. She arched her back, mouth open once more but still no noise. Roxi felt as if her body was on fire, her mind ready to implode. She fell back to the couch as more images came rushing forth. Her first day of training…watching Draco go off to school while she was stuck home…the day her dark mark was imprinted on her…

Suddenly, Roxi found herself in a dark house, a girl's screams overshadowed as the house exploded around her. She ran down the hall, watching her Uncle James murdered before her eyes as the girl screamed again. She froze in the doorway, watching as the young girl kicked and screamed at younger version of the woman she'd believed to be her mother.

"_Uncle James! Aunt Lilly! Daddy!_" The young girl screeched, judging the woman before her before breaking past her only to be snatched up in Bellatrix's surprisingly strong grasp again. "_Aunt Lilly!_" she cried as screams of protest and pain flooded Roxi's ears, watching as the girl desperately tried to break free.

"Roxanna, knock it off this instant! You are as insolent as your father." Bellatrix demanded but the girl ignored her.

"_Let go of me you hag!_" She spat in between sobs. "_Daddy!_" She cried out again in desperation.

Roxi saw the expression of frustration on Bellatrix's face grow into pure anger, suddenly numb as the house continued to crumble around her. Her eyes caught the locket around the young girl's neck and grasped at her own, trying to catch her breath as the scene seemed to pull away from her. She heard her Aunt's blood curdling scream as the scene went black. Roxi blinked as another memory came into focus. She was in a small cottage kitchen, blinking as a young girl, black curls bouncing, ran giggling passed her and into the arms of a young man with unruly black hair. His companion chuckled, shaking his head.

"Uncle James! Uncle Wemus!" The girl giggled, as James scooped her up, "What did you bwing me this time!"

"Roxanna, they don't have to bring you a present every time they visit." Roxi turned to see Sirius, a little tired, walking into the kitchen. There was a beautiful young woman standing beside him, shaking her head with a laugh at the scene. She couldn't help but stare; her mother really was gorgeous. She looked to Sirius, watching as his eyes lit up at his wife's laugh and his daughter's giggling as Remus tickled her. They all just looked so…happy.

"Fred, George, Percy, and Bill will be over soon…" James promised the young girl, "Aunt Lilly is helping them get ready…"

Too soon, the memory was ripped away from her as her eyes flew open. She sat up, breathing heavily, not seeing clearly her surroundings. She couldn't catch her breath. She vaguely saw Sirius and Fred sitting by her. "Iremember…" she mumbled hoarsely, tears streaming down her face, the gasping of her breaths excruciatingly painful in her abdomen. "I remember…"


	12. Flipped

**Flipped**

* * *

Roxi barely registered the conversation swirling around her as she curled into Fred's side. Her entire life had been…was a lie. She almost wished she hadn't let Dumbledore in at all. Fred kept her close as the rest of the order talked over what to do, gently kissing her temple. He was just glad it was over. It had taken everything he had to keep from screaming at his old headmaster and the others to stop the torture he'd witnessed. He knew she'd wanted to…he knew she had to…but it didn't make him like the situation any better. Roxi felt Sirius take her hand, trying to gently gain her attention. She moved her eyes towards him but they were unfocused. Her chest felt like she was being stabbed with every breath, beads of sweat clinging her hair to her pale face. She didn't know which was worse; the pain she had just endured or her world flipping on its head. Or was it flipping back the right way? All of her life she'd followed orders, been told she was worthless, constantly proving her worth all while...all the while she could've lived a relatively normal life surrounded by people who actually cared for her. She looked at the dark mark on her arm. Was that what really defined her character? She'd been so happy that day, feeling how proud the Malfoys and her mo-Bellatrix were of her. Now, it seemed to burn her skin. It had all been a lie...

"Roxanna…" Sirius said softly, running his thumb over her knuckles, "…Roxanna can you hear me…?" he asked again, the rest of the Order becoming quiet as she nodded.

She blinked a few times, finally letting Sirius's face come into focus, "Y-yeah…I'm fine Dad…" she gave him a weak smile as he blinked in surprise, "I—It will take getting used to b-but I'm okay." She told him, looking over to George then, "You w-were a pain in the ass even as a kid…but I guess not as bad as Percy…" she tried to tease as Molly laughed suddenly. George turned a bit pale, and both boys looked confused.

"Wait…we knew you?" George 's eyebrows furrowed, looking at his mother like she was deranged.

"Well of course you knew her…she's my goddaughter. You guys probably don't remember much though. You were really little…" She looked to the twins with a shake of her head, "You two were trouble from the start…" She paused thoughtfully, "and you George were the biggest Jelly-bean. You and Percy constantly complained that Roxanna was paying more attention to Fred and Bill."

Fred chuckled as his brother turned red, "Guess old habits die hard after all…" He mused, rubbing Roxi's arm as she shook her head.

"Its so weird…to have these memories back again…" She admitted, her breathing becoming a little easier as Sirius sat on the other side of her. "They feel so foreign…yet I know they're mine." she shook her head and ran a hand though her hair, "Bloody hell, I mean…I don't know…my world has been flipped on its head but it feels right. Like it was flipped back?" she tried, knowing she was probably making no sense.

Sirius and Arthur nodded, the latter speaking up finally, "Well we're glad to have you back, Roxanna…"

Roxi nodded her head with a weak smile, it faded a little as something caught her attention. "I know you guys are happy…but…how are the others going to react? Fleur, Harry and Hermione hate me with good reason. Ron is scared shitless of me any time he's been over so I've never gotten a good read on him. Ginny is wary of me but she's always seemed more confused than anything…not even mentioning the other people I have yet to meet…I mean do I even really belong-" She paused as Sirius took her hand again.

"We'll cross those bridges when we come to them…" He assured her gently, giving her a small smile. "All that matters is that you're back with us…" He blinked as he suddenly found her arms around his neck. He hugged her back with a quiet chuckle before letting her move back to Fred.

"Emma would be so proud of you dear…" Molly sighed happily, giving her goddaughter a smile as the other, for the first time, blushed deeply.

"I'm not so sure of that…" She mumbled, shaking her head with a deep breath. What would her mother think of her daughter living a vicious life of murder…? She cringed at the thought. Now she had a whole different set of standards to live up to…

Fred jogged her out of her thoughts as he rubbed her arm, "I think what you need is a nice long bath and relax for a little bit…" he told her gently, somewhat surprised when she agreed. With a small smile to everyone, she let Fred help her upstairs to the bathroom. She sat down on the lid of the toilet as she watched him set everything up. "You doing okay, Rox?" he asked her gently, squatting in front of her as the tub filled.

She shrugged, "I'm as fine as I can be I suppose…" she admitted with a small shrug, giving him her best attempt at a smile. "Its just there is now a whole new set of rules and expectations I have to live up to…they're definitely different than being stone cold but they're probably scarier."

He took her hands in his, kissing them gently. "You don't need to be anything but yourself…." He told her gently, reaching over and turning the water off.

"I don't even know what that is…" she laughed, though it was bitter. "Could you be awesome and get me a drink?" She asked him as she peeled the now sweat soaked clothing off of her body. Once he left she let herself sink into the water, resting her head back and staring up at the ceiling. She let herself slip under the water, the water rushing into her ears and drowning out the thoughts for the moment. What the hell was she going to do now?


	13. Truce

**A/N: Hey guys! Don't forget to vote in the poll on my main page!**

**Truce  
**

* * *

Roxi sat in her room for a while; flipping through the pictures Sirius had brought to her. Everything had calmed down for the moment at least. She still had so many questions...and did she really care if those who hated her gave her their love? No. She knew it would make Sirius's and Fred's lives easier, though, so she would try. She wouldn't promise anything though. The Order, her father included, had since left for the night and the twins were down making up in bitter silence. She paused on a picture she hadn't noticed before. It was a picture of her, much younger, surrounded by who she supposed to be the Weasley boys. She felt a smile on her lips as she watched the twins giving Percy bunny ears behind her. There was a boy older than the rest, sitting on her right side. The smile on his face looked more like a smirk on his lips. Bill, of course. The last boy sat on her left. He was a little older than her, smiling at the camera as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders as a brother would. His name escaped her, much to her aggravation.

"Hey, Rox, you want anything…?" Fred asked as he walked in, tilting his head a little as he walked over.

"Who is this?" She asked him, pointing to the boy in question.

"That's Charlie. He's the second oldest but he's out in the world…" He chuckled a bit, sitting beside her. "Bill is two years older than Charlie, who is three years older than Percy, who is two years older than George and I, who are two years older than Ron, who is a year older than Ginny…"

Roxanna nodded, "So that means I'm in between Charlie and Percy age wise," she mused, looking back to him with a little smile. Her hair had dried naturally for once, curling around her pale cheeks. Fred slowly saw the resemblance between the girl in the photos and the young woman sitting next to him. "No wonder you didn't remember me…you guys were just barely toddlers when…when everything happened. It also explains the odd looks I get from Bill, as if he was trying to place me."

"Yeah, its weird thinking how everything could have been…" He paused, shaking his head, "but that's the past. What matters now is what you're going to do now that you know…"

She bit her lip, looking back to the pictures. "I don't know what to do to be honest…" she said softly, "I can't exactly lead a normal life anymore. I'm wanted in multiple countries by the Ministry…You guys can in huge trouble by keeping me here…"

Fred lifted her chin gently so she'd look at him before speaking again. "We'll figure it all out, Rox, I promise. Right now you need to let it set in a little. You have a real father now, and all he wants to do is keep you safe…"

"But what use am I here, Fred?" Roxi stood, placing the photos on the bed as she paced. "I can't fight alongside you guys…I don't know as much about the order of power as you guys seem to think. I can't do anything but give you names, most of which you already know…" She paused, as if coming to a conclusion, "I have to go back…"

"Are you out of your bloody mind?" She felt his hands on her shoulders as he turned her towards him. Her heart panged with guilt as she saw the panic on his face. "You cannot go back!"

"It was a thought…" She told him softly, resting a hand on his cheek, but the wheels in her head were turning. She could be useful…Roxi felt his grip relax as he sighed. "Let's go down and eat something, okay?" She smiled a little as he nodded, kissing the top of her head as they headed downstairs. She found herself giving a rather confused George a smile before looking for something to eat.

Fred shrugged, leaning by his brother, "I don't know either, mate…" He told him with a sigh as he watched her pop up onto her toes to reach a box of cookies. He couldn't deny she gave a good show in her shorts and tank top…

"You picked her…" George mused, for once there was a joking tone to the jab.

"I know…" Fred said simply as he smiled, Roxi looking at them as if they were deranged.

"You two okay there?" She looked to George then with a bit of a smirk, "Awww am I growing on you finally?"

"I wouldn't take it that far…"

"Well then, you get no cookies…"

"Hey! That's uncalled for! Besides you can't even reach them so how is that a threat? Hmmm?"

"Watch me." With that she hoisted herself up onto the counter, perched precariously on the edge. She snatched the box and hopped back down, "You don't get to be an assassin if you have the agility of a sloth." She grinned, popping a cookie into her mouth.

George shook his head, looking back to his brother who was laughing. "Why did you make us keep the stray? Hey!" He glared as a cookie hit him square in the back of the head.

"I heard that!"

"Good."

Fred rolled his eyes as George munched on the second cookie she chucked at him, "Really? I think I liked it better when you to hated each other…"

"Who said we don't?" They both asked, not able to contain the laughter that bubbled up. Fred chuckled, taking a cookie for himself as he kissed her on the temple.

"You two are insane…"

"No I think you win that one, brother…"

"And how do you figure?"

"Because you put up with both of us…"

Roxi laughed openly for the first time since earlier that night. It was close to dawn but none of them seemed to care. Something was finally going right in her life…but was she going to give it up to be useful to the Order? Did she have to pick? She pushed back the thoughts clouding her mind. For now, for today, she was going to relax a bit and let it sink in that people actually cared about what she did with her life. That was what scared her the most…


End file.
